We were meant to be
by Hikari Witch
Summary: Después de la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, es momento de dar una respuesta a una confesión... Pero en el amor hay que ir poco a poco... y si hay un baile de por medio...


Naruto no me pertenece, ni tampoco ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en el maravilloso manga escrito por Masashi Kishimoto, ni en el anime basado en este. Créanme que si yo fuera la escritora del manga, Naruto nunca se hubiera fijado en Sakura y desde el principio le hubiera gustado Hinata.

**We were meant to be**

La Guerra había terminado hace casi un año, pero después de derrotar a Madara, y que se hubiera confirmado la muerte de Kabuto y de todos los Zetsu, vino el momento de realizar los funerales a los caídos, la hora de la reconstrucción de la zonas afectadas, el poco a poco irse recuperando, pero a diferencia de cómo fue en el pasado, ahora existía una estrecha alianza entre las Cinco Grandes Naciones. Después vino el enfrentamiento con Sasuke, Naruto sorprendiendo a muchos después de una ardua batalla que casi acaba con ambos, logró hacerlo recapacitar; actualmente Sasuke se encuentra en período de prueba para ver si realmente es de fiar, y se puede reincorporar a las fuerzas ninjas.

Naruto se encontraba muy cansado, esa había sido una larga semana, pero por dicha ya había terminado la misión, ahora sólo le quedaba ir a dar el informe, después iría a almorzar y finalmente a darse un baño como debe ser porque ya lo esta necesitando.

- Eso sería en términos generales el informe de la misión Tsunade – sama, mañana sin falta le entrego el reporte escrito…

- Por cierto Naruto, antes de que te retires, supongo que sabes que fecha se cumple exactamente dentro de una semana.

- Mmmm… El primer aniversario desde que concluyó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, no!

- Así es, y como tú fuiste el héroe te toca abrir el baile que se va a realizar por esta fecha.

- ¿Abrir el baile?

- Como oíste…

- Pero, pero… no se bailar… ahhhhhh…

- Tienes una semana para prepararte… se que lo vas a lograr

- En fin, no me puedo escapar de esto, verdad!

- Así es… ya puedes retirarte

Después de comer unos cuantos tazones de ramen, se dirigió a su apartamento a asearse.

Una vez listo, decidió ir a buscar a Hinata, ya que tenía planeado pedirle que fuera su pareja en el baile_, _y que mejor forma de saber donde estaba ella, que utilizar el modo ermitaño para rastrear su chacra.

Flash Back

Después de que finalizara la Guerra y haber rescatado a Sasuke de la oscuridad, decidió que era momento de darle una respuesta a Hinata. Ella siempre le había caído bien, era una chica con muchas cualidades, y también era muy bonita… pero antes de darle una respuesta, quería conocerla más, y también que ella lo conociera más a él. Le explico lo que pensaba a Hinata, y ella estuvo de acuerdo.

A partir de ese momento su amistad se fue volviendo más y más estrecha. Conforme pasaba el tiempo se iban conociendo mejor, y poco a poco descubrían que aunque sus caracteres fueren opuestos, tenían también muchas cosas en común, así que simplemente se complementaban muy bien.

Hinata reafirmaba cada día porque se había enamorado de Naruto, y él iba descubriendo la estupenda chica que siempre tuvo cerca, a la vez que se iba enamorando poco a poco de ella.

Fin del Flash Back

Una vez que llegó a la casa de ella, antes de que pudiera tocar el timbre, la puerta se abrió…

- Naruto – san que sorpresa verlo, veo que ya regresó de su misión, lo se porque oneesan me contó que andaba en una… en fin, ella esta en el jardín principal, hasta luego…

- Hasta luego Hanabi - chan…

Sin más, Naruto se dirigió al jardín principal. El jardín principal era un lugar hermoso, lleno de diversas flores cada una bella en su estilo, con una fuente en el centro, una hamaca y una pequeña banca.

Para Hinata sin lugar a dudas, ese era su lugar favorito de toda la casa, cuando tenía un tiempo libre le gustaba ir ahí, sentarse en la banca y relajarse un poco… simplemente cerrar los ojos, oír el ruido de la fuente, y dejarse embriagar por el aroma de las flores. En eso estaba, cuando sintió que alguien llegaba por detrás, y le tapaba los ojos con las manos.

- Adivina ¿quién soy?

- Mmmm… ¿quién podrá ser?... déjame pensarlo…

- Vamos, vamos adivina…

- Mmmm… ya se Naruto jajajaja!

Naruto dejó de cubrirle los ojos y se dirigió al frente de ella, le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie, le dio un fuerte abrazo, empezó a dar vueltas con ella (logrando arrancarle grandes risas), para finalmente volverla a poner en el suelo, y darle un beso en la frente.

- Te extrañe, sabías!

- Yo también te extrañe… y ¿cómo estuvo la misión?

- Tengo una idea, que te parece si vamos a comernos un helado, y de camino te voy contando la misión…

- Me parece muy bien

Después de comprar los helados, fueron a sentarse en una banca, mientras se terminaban de comer los helados.

- Hina, ¿tienes algo que hacer dentro de una semana, a las seis de la noche?

- Hasta el momento no tengo planes, ¿por?

- ¿Te gustaría ir al baile conmigo?

- Claro

- Sólo hay un problema

- ¿Qué pasó?

- Obāsan me dijo que tengo que abrir el baile, pero créeme nunca he bailado, y algo me dice que tengo dos pies izquierdos… y no es precisamente que quiera que hagamos el ridículo.

- Si ese es el problema tranquilo, no vamos a hacer el ridículo, confía en mi…vamos ponte de pie.

- Porque… estoy muy comodito

- Te voy a enseñar a bailar.

- De verdad! Gracias Hina eres la mejor

Una semana después…

- Antes de iniciar el baile, quisiera que recordáramos porque estamos aquí, hace un año concluyó la Cuarta Guerra Ninja, para muchos de ustedes fue la primera que se enfrentaban a una, pero igualmente actuaron con valentía y llevaron sus habilidades al limite. Se logró demostrar que la unión hace la fuerza, y que sin importar de que aldea seamos, todos somos shinobis; que la paz es posible de alcanzar. Gracias a todos, pero especialmente a ti Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki.

_Aplausos de toda la aldea hacia el discurso que acaba de dar Tsunade. _

- Y ahora, sin más preámbulos que inicie el baile…

Naruto y Hinata abrieron el baile, y poco a poco se fueron incorporando más parejas a la pista de baile. Naruto realmente lo estaba haciendo muy bien, nadie diría que hace poco aprendió a bailar, talvez fuera por el hecho de que él estaba en su propio mundo con Hinata, en ese instante sólo eran ellos dos, y realmente se notaba que allí ya había surgido algo más que amistad.

Take my hand, take a breath

Pull me close and take one step

Keep your eyes locked on mine,

And let the music be your guide.

Won't you promise me

(now won't you promise me, that you'll never forget)

We'll keep dancing (to keep dancing)

wherever we go next

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances

of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Take my hand, I'll take the lead

And every turn will be safe with me

Don't be afraid, afraid to fall

You know I'll catch you threw it all

And you can't keep us apart

(even a thousand miles, can't keep us apart)

'Cause my heart is (cause my heart is) wherever you are

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances

of finding someone like you

It's one in a million, the chances of feeling the way we do

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance

(can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Oh no mountains too high enough, oceans too wide

'Cause together or not, our dance won't stop

Let it rain, let it pour

What we have is worth fighting for

You know I believe, that we were meant to be

(chorus)

It's like catching lightning the chances

of finding someone like you (like you)

It's one in a million,

the chances of feeling the way we do (way we do)

And with every step together, we just keep on getting better

So can I have this dance (can I have this dance)

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

Can I have this dance

**Can I have this dance**

**High School Musical 3**

Después de bailar algunas canciones, Naruto y Hinata fueron por algo de beber.

- Hinata, me acompañas un momento al jardín.

- Claro

Ya en el jardín…

- Sabes Hinata, estos meses que nos hemos vuelto más cercanos han sido estupendos, siempre supe que tenías muchas cualidades, pero ahora he descubierto que tienes más de las que pensé. Eres una excelente persona, una gran kunoichi, eres sincera, tierna, respetuosa, perseverante, decidida cuando la situación lo requiere, inteligente, responsable, fuerte… Me encanta cuando ríes, y ese adorable sonrojo en tus mejillas…

- Naruto…

- Shhh… déjame terminar por favor… por eso y mucho más, si tus sentimientos no han cambiado desde aquella vez, me gustaría que aceptaras ser mi novia, que a partir de hora caminaras a mi lado.

- Sabes Naruto, en estos meses lo que siento por ti simplemente se ha fortalecido más, así que claro que acepto ser tu novia.

- Gracias Hina… _mientras le acariciaba gentilmente la mejilla, para después tomarle el rostro e irlo acercando lentamente al suyo, para finalmente terminar juntando sus labios. _

- Gracias a ti Naruto por considerarme digna de caminar a tu lado… _y esta vez fue ella la que se acerco para darle un beso a él _

**Espero que les haya gustado la historia, y por favor no se olviden de dejar un review con sus comentarios, sugerencias, dudas, críticas constructivas, etc. **


End file.
